


Hot Potato

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Jack is sick so Mark helps him feel better.





	Hot Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> I've been meaning to write this since my last SeptiPlier fic but I caught up in Hello Neighbor and other stuff since I tend to fandom hop alot.

Mark groaned sleepily and rolled over and was met with Jack's face. Mark smiled but then noticed something was a bit off about Jack's face. He was sweating and his cheeks were quite red. Mark gently shaked Jack's shoulder, "Jack, wake up..."

Jack groaned and rolled over, "I don't wanna..." Mark chuckled, "Then, I guess I'll have to take away your cuddle privileges." Jack rolled back over to face Mark, "Mmmaaarrrkkk...I don't feel good..." Jack whined. "Do you want some soup?" Mark offered, running his hand over Jack's red cheek. "Please..." Jack replied with puppy-dog eyes.

Mark quickly returned to Jack with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. "Here's some soup for my little potato chip." Mark said, sitting next to Jack on the bed. "Thank you, Markimoo." Jack said with a small smile, taking the bowl. Jack began to slowly eat the soup, blowing on the warm liquid to cool it down. 

Jack then felt two warm arms envelop him. "I take my cuddle privileges are back?" Jack asked. "Of course, my sick potato." Mark replied, nuzzling against Jack's neck. "But, what if you get sick?" Jack mentioned. "Then you'll have to take care of me."


End file.
